


Jaded

by blackgrl71



Category: Chicago Code, Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackgrl71/pseuds/blackgrl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IDF Contribution: A serendipitous meeting between 2 vastly different representatives of Chicago's law enforcement community. One is a moral do-gooder and Chicago's top cop - Supervisor of Chicago Police Department, while the other belongs in the more morally ambiguous field of private investigator for private law firm. What could possibly happen over these two unlikely women cross paths in a bar, after a few drinks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaded

**Author's Note:**

> Chicago Code is the property of Shawn Ryan, MiddKidProductions, and 20th Century Fox AND The Good Wife is the property of Robert King and Michelle King. I should be so lucky...
> 
> *Any and all mistakes are my own. Feedback would be much appreciated.
> 
> **Whatever you do: DON'T READ THIS AT WORK!!!

Teresa poured two ‘fingers’ of her favorite bourbon: a 15 Year Old Van Winkle Family Reserve, a deep charred, heavy oak flavor, guaranteed to go down smooth, with a delicious burn to go with it. She then motioned with the bottle towards her guest, a perfectly manicured-brow lifted in askance. Her guest gave a nod as she calmly removed her overcoat, without taking her dark gaze off of Teresa. She smoothly sat in the chair closest to Teresa, bringing her attention to her shapely legs as the woman seductively crossed her legs; her gleaming, buttery-leather, knee-high boots accentuated her slimly muscled calves.

Teresa rarely indulged in spontaneous sexual assignations, mostly because she knew if or once her sexual preferences were brought to light, it would give even more ammunition to her growing list of enemies. And Teresa didn’t need more enemies. However, after a very frustrating couple of weeks, stressful and disillusioning month – which included her devious brother in-law attempting to curry the favor that her position entailed. It spoke to how little her sister knew her when she proceeded to support her husband while essentially placing the onus of his behavior, and subsequent consequences at Teresa’s feet. For now none of that mattered, for now she had other priorities, one which she hadn’t attended to in a long time.

She walked over towards her guest with her drink, their eyes locked, assessing, wanting, shared mutual need exchanged in mere moments. Their fingers brushed as she handed her the glass, making Teresa shiver, and before Teresa could back away to find her seat, warm fingers settled along her clothed slacks. They felt like a brand against her skin, even underneath her pants. So Teresa stood, staring down at her guest, wondering what it would feel like to run her fingers through that thick, ink-colored hair. Big, thickly-lashed eyes, coffee-colored eyes gazed heatedly up into Teresa’s own dark eyes. While she towered over even when standing, Kalinda had a way of seeming much bigger than she appeared. They’d met many times, rarely in a social setting as they did tonight, giving few opportunities to take advantage of their mutual attraction.  

Kalinda Sharma, private investigator extraordinaire, worked for one of the biggest law firms in Chicago, Lockheart & Gardner. She also used to work for the Attorney General and Chicago P.D. As much as Teresa tended to ‘see’ things in black-and-white; Kalinda Sharma navigated the gray areas with the expertise of a surgeon with a scalpel. Teresa admired her for that and she also didn’t envy her. She imagined that working for a private law firm, meant she probably had to compromise whatever ideals she might have had long ago. Although Teresa admitted to herself that it may have started when Kalinda worked for Peter Florrick. She imagined that as much as she may have personally liked Peter, it was clear that working for him then meant a sort of a… leniency of ideals  
.

When Kalinda slowly slid her hand up the back of Teresa’s thigh until she cupped her ass, Teresa decided that it was time to move things along. She’d been simmering the entire time they began flirting with each other back at the bar. Not to mention it had been so long, if the growing pool of wetness in her panties were any indication, especially when Kalinda gave a squeeze.

Struggling not to whimper, Teresa stepped back until her thighs hit her own chair. She began removing her suit jacket, and was about to follow that with her gun and shoulder holster, except it was Kalinda who stood this time. For some reason, perhaps it was knowing that she was being stalked, perhaps it because of the ‘look’ in Kalinda’s eyes, or maybe it was the fact that Teresa became engrossed with watching those fingers that had just fondled her ass, begin unbuttoning her blouse, revealing a lacy dark-purple bra, smooth skin the color of café au lait, and muscled abdomen.

Teresa found herself sitting back, waiting with anticipation and sexual tension becoming tauter every second.  In a way it was almost like waiting with gun drawn to enter a house, with known armed suspects. But with one HUGE difference: this wasn’t about life or death – this was strictly about gratification, even reaffirmation. It was what she needed, and from some of the hints from their conversation earlier, perhaps for Kalinda as well. Finally when Kalinda stood between her legs, Teresa wasted little time palming the strip of warm skin between the tops of Kalinda’s boots and the end of her skirt, as Kalinda breath hitched at the touch. Considering how cold it was outside, a typical Chicago early Spring, she was surprised that Kalinda wasn’t wearing tights or nylons, that was until she slid her hands up to the tops of Kalinda’s thighs, catching the stocking clips snagged underneath her skirt.

But at this point, Teresa became pleasantly distracted. Another delicious trait of Kalinda’s was her perky, pear-shaped ass. As… vulgar as this may seem, Teresa was a bit of an ass-girl, it was the one of the main physical attributes of her previous lovers that she tended to objectify, and really appreciate.  Honestly you’d think she’d gotten over this particular peccadillo, here she was Supervisor (or Chief of Police) of the Chicago Police Department, the first women of color, the first woman, she had a law degree from Yale and a bachelors from the University of Chicago. She was supposedly a mature, sophisticated woman, with few weaknesses that she hadn’t admitted to. This was one of them. Apparently, Kalinda Sharma was another.

None of that matter at the moment, because now she was cupping Kalinda’s ass, squeezing, fondling it, separating and undulating Kalinda’s bottom, eliciting whimpers from her as her fingers dug and clenched Teresa’s shoulders. Teresa’s fingers brushed the sting of barely-there cloth nestled in between the taut globes, causing Kalinda to release a gasp, and jerk slightly every time they brushed against her naughtier hole. Kalinda shifted one leg to straddle one of Teresa’s; mostly because she wanted to make sure Teresa could feel what she was doing to her, and as preventive measure because her legs were trembling due to the cop’s handling.

Her ass and thighs felt the cool air because Teresa had shifted her squirt up until it bunched around her waist. Kalinda wondered how she would look in a mirror. Here she was standing, straddling this gorgeous woman seated in a chair, while said woman’s hand were busy fondling and playing with her mostly naked ass, except for garters and a thong. She imagined it might look even more… slutty as she visualized how she must look wantonly grinding her ass into Teresa’s capable hands.

She’d never met a woman who was as… controlled as the Supervisor, until she met two women: Alicia Florrick and then Teresa Colvin. One was completely unavailable to her, not to mention she was her friend, even if at the moment Kalinda may irreparably damaged that friendship. She had few people she trusted and called ‘friend,’ Alicia had been one of those people.

Teresa was someone whom she admired from afar, yet definitely was attracted to. She’d heard that Teresa “batted for the ‘other’ team” but had never seen any proof to support that rumor. Nevertheless, in Kalinda’s admittedly jaded world-view, she knew that anyone was capable of almost anything, and being gay or having same-sex relations wasn’t that much of stretch. What she didn’t expect was that that attraction was returned.

It’s not that Kalinda didn’t appreciate her new soon to be lover's… sex appeal, apparently, when Teresa put her mind to it, she can be very persuasive. It just seemed as if Teresa Colvin was out of her league. Sort of like Alicia Florrick was out of her league. Squeaky-clean, highly intelligent, innately talented in their chosen profession, of “strong moral fiber,” (although Alicia’s “moral fiber” was a little smudged since working at Lockhart & Gardner), they had few vices, and most of all they truly believed in the _**why**_ of their profession: the law or ‘innocent until proven guilty.’ But they weren’t oblivious or naïve, in fact, despite moments of disappointment or betrayal, they stayed the course and that took strength that few people had these days. It’s what made them even more attractive, yet even more unattainable.

Perhaps that’s why she found herself becoming aroused even before she stepped foot inside Teresa Colvin’s home. Knowing that this beautiful and powerful woman wanted Kalinda Sharma was an intoxicating feeling.  When Teresa brought her hands around her pelvis to slowly smooth them up Kalinda’s torso, leaving goosebumps in their wake, until they fitted right under her heaving breasts, drawing attention to how rigid her nipples had become.

“Sit down Kalinda.” Teresa’s dulcet tones had become husky and low, as her simmering need grew at the sight of gorgeous Kalinda Sharma.

The woman was so tightly controlled, rarely showing any emotion other than boredom or polite indifference. Knowing that she was causing her to lose some of her vaunted control made Teresa wished she'd “packed” so that she’d give Kalinda something else to anticipate, to want. In the meantime, Teresa had brought her knees together so the P.I. could sink onto her lap. She loved how she looked right now: shirt unbuttoned, her bra barely containing the heaving breasts, and her skirt bunched around her hips. Chocolate-colored nipples peaked through the laced grown hard and sensitive. Teresa reached up to smooth her hand along Kalinda’s jaw before threading her fingers into dark, silky hair. At the same time she brought Kalinda’s head towards hers until their lips brushed once, twice, and then more firmly. Kalinda wound her arms around Teresa’s shoulders as she nibbled and suckled her lower lip, while Teresa tickled her tongue on the corner of the investigator’s lips.

When Kalinda’s hair was finally loosened to a luscious dark waterfall along her shoulders and back, the kiss turned heated and deep. Tongues darting around the other's, before the cop captured and suckled Kalinda’s tongue, as she moaned deep in throat. Kalinda's arms tightened while her legs clamped tighter along Teresa’s strong thighs. Kalinda could also feel herself smearing her wetness into a stain on the Supervisor’s pants, while her stiff and aching nipples scrapped along Teresa’s shirt. Kalinda wanted her naked, but she also found it… erotic that she was almost naked, while Teresa remained clothed.

However, she wasn’t sure she could stop kissing Teresa Colvin. Their kisses were  intoxicating, and so deep, so intense, almost wild, that Kalinda could swear she was at the brink of coming as she bucked and undulated every time Teresa did ‘that move’ with her tongue. Because then she’d imagined how ‘that move’ would feel elsewhere, preferably along her leaking cunt. When a warm hand cupped and fondled her breasts,  thumbs brushing, circling, before being joined by another finger so it could pinch, roll, and tug, did the need to cum became even more urgent. Kalinda broke away from those tempting lips to not only catch a breath, but to nibble and lick her way towards Teresa’s ear. She licked along the whorls of Teresa’s ear, soaking up the whimpers emnating from the Supervisor's lips.  

  
“Please babe. I’m gonna need to cum real bad pretty soon,” Kalinda paused to dip her tongue in, eliciting a hitched breath and gasp. She continued. “Do you think you can do something about that?”

Instead of answering right away, hands reached down to finally release the clasp holding her bra together, so that instead of working Kalinda's nipples through lace, those same wicked fingers immediately began rolling and tugging on skin, but with a firmer touch – just the way Kalinda liked it. At the same time Teresa was lapping and suckling along her neck until she came to Kalinda’s very sensitive pulse point. So sensitive that she rarely let any of her previous lovers suckle it the way Teresa was doing now.

But Kalinda didn’t seem to have any control over how her body was reacting to this woman. When Teresa lightly scrapped and then sucked hard on her pulse point, it was all she could do to hold Kalinda in place, as whimpers and cries echoed around the room. Teresa could also feel how wet her pants were getting, the smell of hot juices filling her nostrils, and she wondered how much longer the smaller woman could hold out. Her mouth watered, her nostrils flared, as Kalinda’s scent filled the air. Teresa removed Kalinda’s shirt and bra, tossing it to the floor; she then reached under Kalinda’s skirt to remove the completely soaked thong, which quickly followed the shirt and bra, making a ‘splat’ sound when it hit her hardwood floor.

Once that was completed, Teresa dipped her head down, giving a long languorous lick along the slope of Kalinda’s breast until she lightly licked around the areola, feeling one of Kalinda’s hands come up to tangle in her own dark curls, clenching when Teresa enveloped a dark nugget, swirling her tongue around Kalinda’s nipple, before firmly sucking, and then lightly biting it.

“Fuck!” Kalinda cried out as she jerked and grinded against Teresa’s abdomen, trying to get some kind of relief.

Teresa finally reached down to once again firmly cup Kalinda’s bottom, but one hand moved to smooth up Kalinda’s upper thigh until her thumb grazed her soaking wet nether lips. Kalinda was completely bald, no hint of hair. Teresa enjoyed the sensation against her fingers, before dipping her hand into Kalinda’ swollen folds, tugging lightly on her nether lips, swirling a finger along the edges of her weeping hole, before lightly nudging her pulsating button.

“Shhhh, I’ll take care of you. I need you to lean back and spread your legs for me.” She swirled her thumb once more across Kalinda’s clitoris causing the shorter woman to gasp and moan, as she shifted into the position Teresa wanted.

She felt even more naked and exposed. Here she was perched on the taller woman’s lap, legs spread wide, her hands propped on Teresa’s knees, giving her purchase, naked except for her bunched up skirt, and her expensive black, leather boots.

“Good girl. Now, hold on tight,” before one long, slim finger slid deep inside Kalinda, until she nudged a roughened patch of tissue, and deeper still until it left Kalinda breathless.

Another cry was released, her breath sounded loud and laborious in the large, open-concept room, and then Kalinda could only whimper as another long finger was added, twisting, rubbing, pressing her honeyed, wet, walls. All the while that wicked thumb kept strumming her throbbing clit, filled with blood and feeling huge. That thumb worked the sheath of skin, exposing the blood-red sensitive glands to the callused pad of Teresa’s thumb, adding the pressure that coalesced inside her core. Her nipples deliciously sore from Teresa’s earlier handling, were still taut, increasing the tension and sensitivity. The muscles in her arms and stomach stood out in relief as she perched back on her hands, while Teresa’s fingers fucked her.

She stared into the taller woman’s eyes, her dark gaze piercing and lustful. It made Kalinda even hotter when those eyes would intermittently shift down to hungrily watch her fingers fill Kalinda’s cunt. The sound of Kalinda’s juices squelching around Teresa’s fingers added to the ambiance. “That’s it, honey. You’re running like a river all over my hand. It smells divine. I can’t wait to taste it.”

“For now we're gonna work on you taking my fingers, all of them… you'd like that won’t you?  You’re so deliciously wet and hot. You’re gripping my fingers so sweetly. I think you can take another one.” With that another finger was added, making it four, total; stretching, almost wonderfully stinging the walls of Kalinda’s grasping channel.

For a moment, Kalinda could feel slight pre-orgasmic fluttering, and had to concentrate really hard to stop herself from cumming. Not yet. Although it was close when Teresa’s other hand switched from steadying Kalinda’s precarious position to plucking her already sensitive, aching nipples.

But then that wicked hand joined the other thrusting hand. “Now hold sweetie. Hold on tight.”

As Teresa's other hand continued to corkscrew her fingers in and out of Kalinda, slowly, but deeply. The other reached back down to gently grip the smaller woman's clitoris between her thumb and forefinger in a gentle, but firm vice, threatening to do so much more, making Kalinda jerk and shudder, as  cries continued spilled from her lips. Added to this, Kalinda never took Teresa to be a ‘talker,' she seemed too… reserved, her Ivy League, cultured tones bled through her communication style. But somehow knowing Teresa did _talked dirty_ , seem even hotter; especially since she could hear the lust simmering in every word.  

Somehow that feminine dulcet tone, deepened with arousal, yet still managing clear articulation as she talked, made it that much harder stop herself from cumming. But when Teresa’s fingers began to churn like butter, faster and deeper, hitting spots only Kalinda knew from vast personal experience, while the other fingers began to pinch and roll and stroke her pulsating nub, the Kalilnda knew she wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer.

Her arms began to give out so she quickly went back to gripping Teresa’s shoulders; Kalinda knew she wouldn’t mind, she was too busy greedily watching what her hands were doing to Kalinda, and watching the pleasure and want dance across the shorter woman’s face.

“You’re about to cum aren’t you? You’re going to cum all over my fingers and when you’re done, I’m going to lick them clean.”

“Oh fuck!” was the only thing Kalinda could shout when Teresa began fucking her even harder, only to feel her walls involuntarily clamp down hard for mere moments before wildly pulsating and fluttering, as the cum started pouring out.  

Keening, as the orgasm rolled through her, her throbbing clit trapped between fingers that were still plucking and rolling, but more firmly, making the contractions so sharp that the edges began to deliciously burn. Her bucking, heaving body, cleaved into Teresa’s. Making the terrible pleasure be felt more keenly; the sensations almost-too-much, as they tore through her.

Her eyes clenched shut, wanting to hide from the burning gaze that watched Kalinda orgasm. “That’s it. cum for me Kalinda. Look at you… so fucking hot…”

Hearing Teresa’s voice slightly break and then hitch, as if she were trying to gather herself,  was the moment that Kalinda realized that Teresa wasn’t as calm, cool, and distantly lustful as she thought.

  
****

Dripping copious amounts of sweat and juices dripping from her thighs, Kalinda was now kneeling on all-fours in Teresa’s bed, with the taller woman behind her, her fingers strumming her throbbing nub, while her hips snapped into Kalinda’s bottom, the dildo bottoming out, so deep inside Kalinda’s cunt. She leaned over the shorter woman’s body, her breasts pillowing against Kalinda’s back, her taut nipples stabbing into the investigator’s back, while one hand gripped her hip as the other fondled, caressed, pinched, rolled, and stroked across Kalinda’s pulsating clit. Kalinda couldn’t remember the last time she'd been fucked nearly as good.

Her hair hung down, stained wet with sweat and other fluids; such as the juices that were still drying on Kalinda’s face, chin, and neck from when Teresa perched over her face a few moments ago. The image of Teresa in the throes of passion followed by orgasmic bliss was one that was serving to quicken one of many orgasms of the evening. It was rare that Kalinda exhibited her multi-orgasmic ability, yet Teresa seemed to have the skills to elicit that kind of response from her, and it served to weaken ther rather impressive walls of self-preservation that made her such a fabulous investigator, even as it damaged her personal relationships.

This loss of control was maddening in the beginning, but now since she'd passed some kind of pleasure threshold, nothing else seemed to matter than needing to cum, powerfully. Again. Kalinda figured she’ll marvel at  _why_ later. The slamming of the dildo, the tugging and pulling on her nipples, and the almost-too hot skin seemingly melted along her back and ass, as Teresa leaned over her, the cop’s own fat, delicious nipples dragging along the smaller woman’s back for added effect, was almost too much. Full, swollen lips nibbled along the back of Kalinda’s ear, a particularly sensitive spot for her, working their way to the meaty part of her shoulder, before locking on. Teresa’s tongue lapped, swirled on the spot, as her lips continued to  suckle.

When sharp teeth began to find purchase on that velvety skin, bringing with it a sharp, bright, sensation, Kalinda involuntarily bared down on the pounding dildo, contractions squeezing, releasing around it quickly. The tension in her lower abdomen exploded out, seeming to envelope her whole body, even her eyelashes, until she began seeing sparkles explode behind her eyelids. She didn’t realize she was screaming, until the white noise diminished within her ears, along with the sudden silence, except the harsh breathing and the squelching sound of Teresa fucking her through her creamy completion.

  
****

It was all Kalinda could do to maintain her usual expression of impassive boredom upon seeing Teresa Colvin in her full law enforcement uniform, striding down the hallway of Lockhart & Gardner. Incredulously, it seemed her body had other ideas; if the tightening of her nipples and sudden moistening of her panties were any indication. She’d been having an excruciating week: Alicia found out about Kalinda's one indiscretion with her husband. As a result, she watched as the only person she would’ve called ‘friend’ became cold, distant, even disgusted with her. So by the time Kalinda watched as Teresa enter the law offices, she’d felt raw and open; two very distinctly unpleasant feelings. Perhaps it was why upon seeing Teresa, a month since they had their intensely (and admittedly indelible) evening together, she’d been completely unprepared.

Or maybe it was the uniform.

 


End file.
